


Teardrops on Piano Keys

by ImpressedImpression



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Fluff, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, Olivarry, Piano, Runnin' Home to You, Sad Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpressedImpression/pseuds/ImpressedImpression
Summary: Tears blurred his vision as he ran. Every inch of his being ached with the pain, the pain of remembering. Today was the day that she had died. The day that his father was thrown in jail. The day that everything he had known and loved was ripped from him. Just four years ago today, his life had fallen apart.





	Teardrops on Piano Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published fic so don't be too hard on me. Song from The Flash season 3, episode 17. Sung by Grant Gustin. Comment if you want.

Tears blurred his vision as he ran. Every inch of his being ached with the pain, the pain of remembering. Today was the day that she had died. The day that his father was thrown in jail. The day that everything he had known and loved was ripped from him. Just four years ago today, his life had fallen apart. 

He stopped, wiping his eyes and glancing around. He was standing outside the Queen Mansion. When did he get here? He had been staying with his foster father Joe and his best friend Iris in a hotel around five miles from here. He knew because Iris kept squealing as saying things like ‘we’re just five miles from Oliver Queen’ like that was supposed to mean something to him.

They had been staying in Starling City for some big writing competition that Iris had won, and neither Joe nor Iris seemed to remember what day it was. Barry didn’t blame them, they had been a little preoccupied with going to the ceremony and award show. As soon as they had fallen asleep, he had bolted. He felt a little guilty for just taking off, but he had craved the burning feeling in his legs and the heaviness in his chest and the way that it felt like he could just leave everything behind, even if only for a moment. So, he ran. Ran, until couldn’t anymore. Ran, until he was standing outside of some rich person’s mansion. 

He vaulted the fence, scrambling over the top. He had seen on the news- why this would be on the news he had no idea -that the Queen’s had a piano, a very beautiful one at that. He hadn’t played one in years, not since his mother’s murder. She had started teaching him when he was just a kid. With that thought, he had hefted himself up through the opened window, darting through the empty house until he had found it. He slid onto the bench and slid his hands across the keys, savoring the feeling under his fingers. He closed his eyes and let them dance across the piano, words spilling from his lips.

Oliver had woken up to the soft sound of the piano, floating through the empty house. Huh. That was weird. Nobody in his family actually played the piano. Were they being robbed? He didn’t think that robbers would stop and play the piano in the middle of a heist. He hauled himself out of bed and padded down the hall, towards the drawing room. As he got closer a voice, soft and filled with emotion, came drifting down the hall to accompany the piano.

Can’t say how the days will unfold  
Can’t say what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it’s all flying past  
But, it’s clear now  
When you’re standing here now  
I am meant to be  
Wherever you are next to me

As Oliver approached the drawing room he let out a small sigh of relief. He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t some gangly looking kid hunched over the piano. Oliver leaned up against a wall, unnoticed, and gazed at the kid. He didn’t look like much of a threat, with soft looking, chocolate brown hair. His handsome, pale face streaked was with tears and his voice quivered with raw emotion.

All I wanna do  
Is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home to you

And I could see it right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be, be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you

His voice was so full of sorrow and filled with longing, and tears continued to cascade down his face.

All I wanna do  
Is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Home to you

Can’t say how the days will unfold  
Can’t say what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

Barry jumped when someone cleared their throat. He turned to bolt, only to find someone standing by the open window. That didn’t stop him from trying to push past the stranger, and he nearly thought he had made it, when a hand closed around his wrist. He turned to meet a boyishly handsome face, blond hair, and blue eyes. The stranger reached up to brush tears that he hadn’t realized had fallen, off of his cheek. 

“Hello.” The stranger breathed. “What, may I ask, are you doing inside my house?” His tone was more quizzical than angry and there was something slightly playful lingering in those striking blue eyes. 

“You’re Oliver Queen.” Barry replied intelligently taking a small step backwards, away from the stranger.

“Yes, I am. And you are?” 

“Barry. Allen.”

“You have a beautiful voice Barry.” Barry felt his cheeks burn and prayed that the stranger-Oliver-couldn’t see him blushing. 

“T-t-thanks.” He managed to say, as heat continued to rise to his face. He continued to step away from Oliver, until his back hit the wall behind him.

“Now, Barry. What are you doing in my house?” Oliver’s sharp, blue eyes seemed to bore straight into his soul. 

“I was...singing?” Barry replied, his voice hesitant. He needed to get out of there, now, before Oliver called the police and had him arrested.

“Well obviously.” Oliver snarked, though his tone still held something soft and tender. “Why?” Barry felt his heart drop as he remembered why he was here in the first place. 

“My mom was murdered four years ago today.” He answered shakily. “They framed my dad. My foster father and sister had forgotten, and I didn’t want to burden them, Iris just won some contest and she was so happy, and I just... didn’t want to ruin it for her.” Barry was holding back tears as the words tumbled out of his mouth. “So, I ran.” He added. Oliver looked down at him, jaw slightly slack, any trace of playfulness gone from his face. Next thing he knew, Oliver was wrapping strong arms around him, and he found himself melting into the embrace. 

He buried his face in Oliver’s shoulder and let go, so grateful to just be held by someone, anyone, even if it was the person who had just caught him trespassing in his home, the person who he had just met little more than five minutes ago. He just sobbed into Oliver’s shoulder as he let the waves of grief wash over him.

Oliver didn’t know what made him do it. Normally he didn’t just hug random strangers that were caught sneaking around his house, but the boy-Barry-had just seemed so broken. Maybe it was way he had poured his heart into his song, or maybe it was the fact that his family had seemingly forgotten about him, but before Oliver knew exactly what he was doing, Barry was pressed against him, sobbing into his shoulder, clinging to his shirt like Oliver might disappear. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away, so he just rubbed gentle circles into the other’s back, whispering soft, reassuring words into his ear.

When Barry eventually pulled away his eyes were dry and his throat felt hoarse. He stared up at Oliver, who still had his hands wrapped around his waist, and felt a flush of embarrassment rush to his cheeks. Oliver just smiled down at him as he brushed another tear from his cheek. And suddenly, he knew that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I tried.


End file.
